Dark Deeds
by Jane Grace
Summary: They lied and they betrayed. But Lynn will always be glad that did it, even if they hid in dark corners...because now she doesn't even have that. Marlene and Lynn the night before the Erudite attack.


**Dark deeds- Marlene & Lynn**

"You couldn't have chosen somewhere less...creepy?" Lynn asked sceptically as she slipped into the shadowy old store room. Marlene grinned at her.

"Dauntless has plenty of 'dark places for doing..._dark deeds'_" she said in a dramatic whisper as she pushed herself away from the wall and walked towards Lynn. She couldn't help but grin back as she watched the dark haired girl practically skip towards her. She was as graceful as a gazelle and Lynn suddenly felt that it didn't matter if they met in the dark or not, because Marlene's mischievous smile shone so brightly.

They met halfway across the room and instantly Lynn reached for her, fingers entwining in her silken hair and pulling her closer. She felt Marlene's lips soft against hers and gave in, matching the ferocity of her kiss.

"What would Uriah think...?" she gasped through their joined lips and felt Marlene give her a gentle shove. She toppled over backwards onto a pile of something soft that sent a cloud of dust up around them as they both collapsed onto it. Marlene crouched over her like a cat ready to pounce and smiled.

"I don't want to think about Uriah right now," she purred, shaking her head and sending a new wave of dust up from her hair. Lynn looked up at her and watched the specks float through the air around her head.

She reached out a hand and gently touched Marlene's cheek, who leant into her touch smiling. "This isn't right, is it?" Lynn asked in a hushed voice.

Marlene frowned, almost scowling. "What we're doing never used to bother you."

Lynn grimaced, sorry that she had brought it up now. "You never _used_ to be dating Uriah while we did...this," she pointed out tiredly. Marlene looked at her in silence for a few moments.

"Do you love me?" she asked suddenly. It caught Lynn off guard but she nodded. "Well then," Marlene said simply, trying to hide her smile. With that she leant forwards and kissed her again. It took Lynn only a seconds hesitation before she gave in, wrapping her arms around Marlene and pulling her on top of her.

Lynn giggled as Marlene pulled at Lynn's shirt, eventually managing to tug it over her head and discard it somewhere in the darkness. Whatever she was lying on felt rough and scratchy against her bare back. Marlene's long, dark brown hair, hanging loose over her shoulders, tickled her neck when she leant forward again to kiss her. She laughed again at the strange sensation and Marlene sighed, pulling her lips away and glaring at her.

"Stop laughing. I'm trying to kiss you," she scolded. Lynn bit her lip to stop from smiling and tried to look apologetic, though she only succeeded in making Marlene burst out laughing too. Still giggling she flopped down onto the fabric next to Lynn, rolling towards her and leaning on one elbow, looking at her.

"How come you get to keep _your_ shirt?" Lynn complained and tugged at the black fabric. She pulled it up a few inches and Marlene's exposed, pale skin seemed to glow in the darkness. She leant forward and pressed her lips to her skin, just over her hip bone and felt Marlene shiver. She grinned and pushed the fabric higher, kissing each of the bumps of her ribs as they were exposed. Almost by reflex Marlene's body twisted towards her and she felt her hands gripping tight to her waist, her fingers digging into her skin. Ignoring the slight pain Lynn tugged her shirt higher, and with one movement pulled it over Marlene's head. She leant in and kissed the hollow of her collarbone, feeling the thudding of her heart under her lips. The steady and strong pounding of her heart made Lynn gasp with arousal and press her body against Marlene's. Their legs tangling she felt Marlene's knee part her own legs slightly and it sent a shudder of pleasure through her body.

"Uh stop it," she whispered as Marlene's hands slipped down the skin of her body, but they both knew she meant the opposite. The feather light touch of her fingertips trailing over her skin was excruciating and as they trailed over the sharpness of her hip bones she couldn't stop the groan that escaped her lips. Marlene smiled smugly and slipped one hand below the fabric of Lynn's pants, brushing her fingertips over the top of her thighs and making Lynn wriggle with pleasure.

"You're cruel," she hissed, her eyes closed.

Marlene grinned wickedly and kissed her. "Yeah but you said you loved me."

Lynn had no reply to that as Marlene's fingers slipped passed the last layer of fabric and made her gasp, clutching at anything she could reach. Blindly she found Marlene's lips and pressed her own furiously against them, desperate to touch every inch of her.

She felt Marlene's body freeze under her and a second later she heard the voices outside that had inspired that reaction. She gasped and pulled away, turning her head towards the door.

"Who-?" she heard Marlene whisper breathlessly.

"Shhhh," Lynn said firmly, waving a hand at her. The voices were right outside the door. She heard someone laugh, and for a moment she was certain it was Uriah.

"Oh no!" Marlene gasped quietly and she knew she'd heard it too.

"Zeke get a move on!" someone else shouted and it was followed by another laugh, and the voices slowly faded away. Lynn was holding her breath as she turned to look at Marlene, who stared back at her with wide eyes.

_Close_ she mouthed. Lynn nodded too, feeling resentment slowly filling the hollow where seconds ago her burning passion had been.

"Well, that killed my mood," Marlene said breezily, flopping onto her back.

Lynn sighed and flopped down next to her. She reached for her hand and entwined their fingers.

"I don't like this," she said simply, staring up at the black ceiling. Marlene didn't respond but Lynn could sense her uneasiness. Her fingers fluttered slightly in her hand, as if they wanted to be free, so she released her. "You better go," Lynn said resignedly, knowing it was time that they do the normal sneak out. Marlene would disappear and Lynn would wait half an hour or so before following her.

Without a word Marlene rolled to her feet and began to hunt around in the dim light for her shirt. She picked up a piece of fabric, trying to study it, but threw it aside. Eventually she found what she was looking for and pulled it quickly over her head. Lynn didn't move, watching her with a smile, despite her annoyance. "I don't want you to go," she said, tasting the honesty on her tongue.

Marlene flashed a quick grin through her tousled hair. Daintily she skipped over to Lynn and planted a quick kiss on her lips. "Until next time," she said in a mock dramatic tone as she pulled away. She slipped through the darkness and out of the room silently. Lynn sighed and dropped her head back onto the fabric. After half an hour of contemplating the ceiling she rolled over and fished around for her own shirt. When she found it, and held it up, she saw that it was actually Marlene's. She laughed and pulled it on anyway, thinking they'd just have to find time to swap them later.

She scrambled to her feet and quickly left the room, giving the dusty, gloomy contents one last appreciative look. As she walked down the corridor she could hear the sound of voices shouting in the distance, and picked up her speed. The commotion reached her ears long before she rounded the corner into the Pit, but the only words that seemed to reach her ears were "Marlene's dead".


End file.
